Omnes Vicerrente
by Miridea
Summary: Libra is a direct descendent from Merlin. She loses her parents and is forced to grow up and take care of her little brother. She comes across all the future Deatheaters, the Marauders, Lily and her friends, Voldie himself and his DE 1970 and onwards!
1. Chapter 1 Me

(Pics of character in profile)

Me Ch 1

My name is Libra Vicerrente. I have a father (Leo V.), a little brother, that is 6 years younger (Altair, V.), and a deceased mother named Aquila V. She died of the baby blues when Al was born. I guess the stress got to her? We live on our own island in between Ireland and England. We call it "Omnes Vicerrente" (Means Land of the Rebellion). I am 13, descendent of Merlin, an elementalist, and shape shifter (yes, including extinct animals). Al is telekinetic. There was a lot of weirdoes in my family, it was only expected that we would inherit such powers. I am a pureblood, we are pretty well off if I say so myself, but we have to be in hiding because we are related to Merlin (sadly). Anyways I got this diary for my birthday. I love daddy, but sometimes he can be really mean, who told me, "Sweetie, I think it is time you got a friend." Thinking I can finally go to Hogwarts he says," So I got you this book, have fu-u-un!" I need to go; Al wants to go by the river.

Sincerely your new friend, Libs.

I close the book after being poked endlessly by Al, and semi-run downstairs.

"Father! I'm going to take Al by the river okay?" I announce. I look around and see a group of men in black robes that were talking with dad look at me,

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry; I didn't know you had company." I said as politely and possible, bowing my head a bit.

"It us alright Libra, you may go. But only return when I call you. I don't want you disrupting my meeting again." I nod, curtsy towards the gentlemen, grab Al's hand, and walk away.

"She is very beautiful. Looks exactly like her mother. Maybe she acts like her too!" I heard from behind me followed by bellows of laughter.

We quickly run into the forest, towards the river. We call it "The Rivers of Transparency". I sit on a boulder supervising Al as he splashes in the water. I look at my reflection in the water. My curly light brown hair on one side and my blue eyes looking back at me. *I don't get it… I'm not beautiful, I'm normal. Besides m mother was a coward, I am nothing like her!*

"Hey sis! Why were they laughing at you?" I sigh, "I don't know Al, but it was kind of creepy don't you agree?" He nods slowly.

I heard screaming, "Dad." I whisper, pulling Al onto my back as I shifted into a saber tooth. I was always the curious one sadly, so I left Al behind a tree warning him to stay behind and hide, as I go check on what is going on.

Turning into a small snake I slither in. "Leo, Leo, Leo. I thought you knew not to go against me? Then again I also thought you were smart, I guess my gut feelings have been deceiving me, Oh well. _Crucio!_" My father withered on the floor screaming, scratching his whole body as he bled.

The man that spoke to my father sighed, and quickly silenced my father with a green light, which I quickly grasped was the killing the curse.

"How disappointing. Find the brats and kill them quickly, this seemed to have just been a waste of time."

They began to walk towards the door, till one noticed me," Oh look my lord! You once mentioned your little Nagini needed a companion!" he said trying to pick me up, I bit him, His response? HE KICKED ME?

I morphed into a saber tooth and began to growl at them. They all froze. Then I heard Al being dragged in, trying to fight off the hands that were carrying him as much as his little 7 year old arms and legs could.

"Now, reveal yourself, or this little boy will soon be a snack for my werewolf friend here."

Al looked at me pleadingly, I sighed and turned back. I began to notice that all the male occupants began to concentrate on me. Noticing the strong probing in my mind, I chuckle. Since I already knew they wouldn't be able to come in anyway.

~FLASHBACK~

"Daddy, I'm tire-e-ed!" whined a 6 year old Libra

"Sweetie, you have to learn this!" exclaimed a very frustrated father.

"But it's hard!"

"Libs you're the eldest you need to take care of Altair. Do you want him to die because you were incapable or a coward?" asked Leo.

"Mumble~"

"What was that?" he asked louder.

"No sir I don't." she replied. "Thought so! Let's try again."

~END~

"Playing tough are we? _Crucio!_" yelled the man.

I braced myself. Instantly I felt thousand of burning needles attack me. I refused to even blink, I didn't even flinch *thank you dad ~sarcastically~* It lasted quite a while. Then it stopped.

"Hmm, you are quite interesting my dear. Yes you are young, but you are also strong and a pureblood, also not even my Death eater's can resist the cruciatus. Would you like to join me?" I knew he was one that would kill you if you refused, scrunching my face in disgust. I chuckle

With a smirk, "And what is in it for me, my dear Tom?" Tom looked quite surprised, knowing I invaded his mind without knowing.

"Well everything you desire, poppet."The men began to crowd me finally into a circle blocking all exits. He kept talking, not that I listened of course. I was too busy trying to tie wines on their ankles without them noticing. Before I could even notice what was going on one of the men grabbed my arm forcefully pulling it up, with a smirk on his face.

Losing control I just tied them up all together, as they fall on the ground. Laughing, "Not a chance. By the way beware! I see your gonna go bald very soon actually. And we both knew how you favor your hair!"

I quickly take Al and run through the forest, towards the emergency port key my father set up long ago. From a view of green leaves and trees and the sound of a river, turns into a view of books an old man, and the smell of parchment.

"Professor Dumbledore?" I ask

The man looks up with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Yes, how may I help you miss?"

"My name is Libra Vicerrente and this is my brother Altair. Our house seems to have been raided by Death eaters." I began to explain what happened; slowly his twinkle began to disappear.

"So we ended up here." I finally finished

"That is very misfortunate. I give you my condolences, Miss Vicerrente. With these circumstances, you and your brother may stay here. And you Miss will start Hogwarts in three days prior." He said.

Shaking his hand gratefully, I say," Thank you sir, but how will I retrieve my belongings, and money and-"

"Not to worry, 1. I will send Aurors to check the area and retrieve your things. 2. May I see your necklace please?" Shocked that he even noticed I was wearing a necklace. Nevertheless, I hand him my heart shape necklace, which has my family crest. (Crest in Profile.)

Immediately, it turned into a golden key, with the family crest still on it but on the edge. "This, my dear, is the key to your vault. You could also use your blood, but it is quite uncomfortable, so I suggest you not to lose it." I nod.

A loud bang from the door behind us and in came a lady with black hair in a bun.

"Albus! I heard there was a breech what happened-"she stopped and looked at us

"Minerva, this is our new student and her brother, they will be staying with us for a while. Death eaters seem to be after them." With a look of pity she nodded and motioned us to follow her.

"Good bye sir! Thank you again." I called back, I heard him chuckle.

After passing many stairways we finally stopped in front of a picture of Athena.

"Children, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I teach transfiguration, this is going to be your new accommodations, you must pick your password." She said

"Pleased to meet you Professor McGonagall, my name is Libra Vicerrente, and this is my brother Altair." I smiled as Al waved at her.

"Dear gods! Wow you are descendants of Merlin, pleased to meet you. As a teacher I shall not show favoritism, but I do hope I get to know you better. Now please tell me the password." She said taking out her wand.

"Hmm how about Parangariqutirimiquaro?" suggested Al.

"Brilliant!" I clapped.

"Pardon?" she asked. "You see, this is a complicated tongue-twister for Spanish children. If no one can pronounce it but us, then no one can get in." I smiled.

"Very clever, I think I'll like you very much Miss Vicerrente." She nodded. As she muttered the spell, we walked inside. "If you need anything call a house elf, but if it's a medical emergency run across the hall to Madam Pomfrey." We nodded, thanked her once more, and walked through the portrait.

We sigh," Libs where's daddy? Is he meeting us here?" asked Al with his adorable puppy dog hazel eyes.

I kneeled down with tears in my eyes," Al, buddy. Daddy is in a better place okay, so no he isn't meeting us. Don't worry though! Your big sis is here to protect you from all the bad guys' k'?" hugging him, I feel him nod.

We stayed in silence for a bit.

"Enough crying, let's do something fun!" I announce, swooping him in my arms.

"Like what?" he asked sniffling.

"Well exploring of course! Now stop crying or you're going to get a visit from the tickle monster!" I said wiggling my fingers.

"Come on Libs. I'm not 5 anymore! I don't believe in-"I start tickling him, he was laughing like crazy!

I decided to stop, the kid is hyper enough already, so we step into the hall with 3 path ways.

"k' which way?"

"Hmm, eenie meenie miniee-" "I thought you were too old for that Al?" I said chuckling.

"I am! But sometimes it's helpfuls…" he states.

"Helpfuls isn't a word, sweetie." I sigh

"You're not nice!" he concludes. "Whatever, which way. Before the day passes us." "RIGHT! Because everything's right with right!" he said nodding furiously.

"Okey dokey." Grabbing his hand.

As we walk I begin to wonder. What is Tom doing right now? Is he looking for us? I better come up with a strategy. For sure they are going to target Al.

* * *

><p>My first story, if it sucks go easy please :S And if u liked it please leave a review. Ik how it is, i like a story and even if i liked it a lot i don't review cuz i'm to lazy. But i seriously want to know if its good enough to continue. I just have all these chapters in paper from my bored moments in class so please REVIEW :D<p>

I WILL LOVE U ETERNALLY :D Tempting no? ha ha ha jk :)


	2. to diagon alley!

_We looked around, meeting some of the professors in Hogwarts. My favorite was Professor Flitwick. He was like Al's size! One word, HILARIOUS! Hagrid is such a sweet heart, he showed us all the animals including a unicorn! He explained Quidittich but you know, that just doesn't make sense. We saw this room that appeared randomly in the corridor but we didn't go in, I just seriously had to find Al a bathroom, and wasn't going to allow him to burst in a classroom. Either way it was amazing and I can't wait till school starts._

We walk into the Great hall the next day.

"Professor Dumbledore, I-" "So you're the infamous Vicerrente siblings! How very pleased I am to meet you." Said a random lady that literally tackled us to the ground.

"I am so sorry of your loss." She said with her head buried between our necks.

"Uh- it's okay, but can you please remove yourself from my person? I'm not really the huggy type." I said.

"No, it's okay you can hug me miss!" exclaimed Al. I roll my eyes at the twerp as I see him being picked up and carried off to the main table. I follow.

"So did you children enjoy your exploring?" asked Dumbledore.

"Ye-" "Oh yes! It's amazing! We met Hagrid too, he told us about Quidditch but it didn't make much sense. Anyway, it was so much even the elves were cool." Cut in Al. everyone chuckled except a short raven haired woman who exclaimed," YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT QUIDDITCH?" Al just giggles and shakes his head.

"Ah yes that reminds me. Let me introduce you to the teachers. The four on my right are Professor Merrythought-defense-, Madam Hooch-referee and flying teacher-, Professor Spencer-Muggles-, and Professor Slughorn-potions. To my left are Professor McGonagall-transfiguration-, Professor Sprout-herbology-, Professor Flitwick-charms-, Professor Kettleburn-magical creatures-, and Professor Clearwater-divination-. The teachers who are absent are Professor Sinistra-astronomy-, Professor Vector-arithmancy-, Professor Binns-histroy-, and finally Professor Babbling-Ancient runes-." Dumbledore said in a mouthful, to clarify I just nodded.

I turn to glance at the teachers and Madam Hooch seems to have taken an interest in Al, no matter her rough demeanor, she is actually a kind lady.

"Professors, tomorrow is the first day of school, I suggest you review your curriculum beforehand. Miss Vicerrente, Professor McGonagall has prepared for this day since forever, if she would like, she will escort you to Diagon alley to purchase your things."

"Of course will Albus." Minerva nodded in agreement, got up and motion me to follow. I waved good bye to Al and trailed behind her. Besides she seems like someone you don't really want to test.

~! At her Office!~

"Let me just get the list and we will set off, okay?" I nodded standing at the story.

She was quite organized, so she just retrieved the list and we floo'd into Diagon Alley.

"Okay, lets split the list. I get the ingredients, cauldron, and books, it will be funded by the school as a condolence gift. You go collect your money, wand, and clothing, deal?"

"Deal. Lets meet up at the Leaky Cauldron around 3:00, so we have three hours to collect everything." She nodded, told me to not follow strangers and left.

Not to waste time I walked straight to the bank.

~!Gringotts!~

It was-correction is the weirdest place I have ever seen. And I have seen some pretty weird things. Even if I were a muggle I am pretty sure it wouldn't change the fact that they are all glaring at me as if I were vermin or something.

"May I help you?" grumbled the head goblin.

"Yes. I'm here to visit my vault sir." I said confidently

"Please show me your key Miss?" "Vicerrente, here you go." I corrected handing over my heart shaped key.

The goblin examined it deeply, by the way isn't creepy at all, but I guess when in Rome right?

"Very well please follow me." A cart appeared and the goblin said,"To 743." Immediately we zoomed in.

Left, right, left, right fork, right fork, middle fork, left, left. Ahead I see this water fall! UGH I'm going to get soaked. Thankfully we finally made it to the bottom.

We got off,"See that?" "The dragon? Yes, what about it?" I asked. The goblin grabbed this weird shaped trinket and started waving it, making this annoying tinkling noise.

"You use this to distract it, so it won't bite you…WHAT ARE YOU GAWKING AT!" he yelled.

"Oh sorry, I just never seen a goblin before, I sort of kind of thought you were cool." I shrugged. The goblin looked a bit surprised," Oh, um…please follow me. I'm Griphook by the way." He semi-whispered.

I follow suit watching him open the vault. Inside were mountains of Galleons and few gold stuff, and sickles and knuts here and there.

Griphook chuckled,"You look like a fish out of water! Have you never seen your vault before?" I shook my head,"Nope, father never let us leave the island for our own safety." After that we sort of just stayed quiet till we made it back up.

I shook Griphook's hand and left, he once again looked stunned. Is this a Londoner thing?

NEXT STOP Madam Malkins!

A lot of shorties were there, being 5'1" doesn't make me any taller but man these kids are like way shorter than I remember being. Since they were the same size, the lady at the counter just had to pass out their robes.

"Good Morning dear, how may I help you?" she asked me.

I smile," Yes, I need robes for Hogwarts, it's my first year there."

"Why didn't you just say so! You look a tad older than a first year though. Anyways, please take a seat while you wait for someone to take your measurements." I nod," Oh no I am going to be a 3rd year by the way." I left walking towards the place the lady was pointing.

There was only one seat left. In-between a quite attractive long platinum blond haired guy, and a just as attractive curly haired dude.

"Lucius-Sirius-Malfoy-Black." They said at the same time extending their hands. I chuckle.

"Libra Vicerrente, nice to meet you." Shaking their hands.

Sirius shook it but Lucius just grabbed my hand and said," The pleasure it all mine."With a wink.

To be honest, I was quite disturbed but one must act when necessary, so I just smiled.

"So how old are you?" asked Sirius.

"13, you two?"

"I'm 13 too-I am 15."

"What house?" "Gryffindor-Slytherin." They started glaring at each other, clearly annoyed that they kept speaking at the same time.

"Okay..which is better?"

"Gryffindor! Where the noble the brave and noble lie." With a hand on his heart.

"I favor Slytherin, it is the most sophisticated and where all the purebloods are. While the scum are in the other houses." I hated him right at that his last sentence. He should have just shut up.

"Yeah…he might as well have given us a full documentary, right Libs?"

"Nobody asked you Black!"

"You purebloods are all the same! LUNATICS!"

"If you haven't forgotten, you are a pureblood too!"

They kept bickering, to the extent where they didn't even notice that I sort of left to take my measurements, but still.

"There you're done. Please return around 2:30 to put them up please."

I thanked her and left.

Oh snaps! Time for my wand… I seriously can't wait! Wait..what if I can't get one? Or what if they run out? Or what if I'm not even a witch at all! I knew that was stupid but hey it's worth the thought.

* * *

><p>So i finished chapter 2 i know a lot of people don't really read it but this was pretty much put up for my handful of reviewers that cheered me up with their...reviews ha ha :). Shall i continue? REVIEW!<p> 


	3. Ollivanders Wandshop And a stray?

To my great displeasure, I managed to arrive with a lot of time to spare.

I stand in front of Ollivander's, pacing. "Should I go in? Maybe if I go later with Professor McGonagall it will be less scary…Yeah I'll do that!" I thought to myself.

I turn around about to leave then," May I help you Miss? I couldn't help but notice your pacing in front my shop." I silently curse at myself.

"Um yes I-" I stop half way as I turn around a see large silver eyes staring at me. But that isn't so creepy, the creepy part was that he was so close to me it was nose to nose so… One word:Creepy. I wonder if anyone has actually told him though?...Doubt it.

"Here for your first wand, I suppose?" He asks. I nod slowly.

"Righto! Please follow me." And so I did, walking inside a very cramped and monotone store.

"I'll be right back, I think I know just the wand for you. Please help yourself to some black-tea. By the way, what is your wand hand?" He asked.

I remembered father mentioning that a wand hand is only determining whether you are left or right handed so I replied, "Right handed." He nodded and went off to the back of the store.

Several minutes of just standing there I decided to serve myself to some tea, sitting on the window sill.

***BOOM***. I nearly spilled my tea all over my front! "Gods, what was that?" I thought to myself.

The boom was followed by many clatters and shattering of glass.

"Aha! Finally found it!" Came in a very messy haired Ollivander. I automatically knew who he was based on his description in the book _Famous Wandshop owners: Loony, wise with large silver eyes_. Just put two and two together.

"Thirteen inches, thestral hair, rosewood, surprisingly whippy, and good for charms." He explained smiling.

I gazed at it. It had many swirly designs on its surface. The handle had the wood twirled around it, ALMOST like a braid.

He motioned for me to grab it, and when I did…I don't know…the most amazing feeling rushed through my finger tips.

"Please give it a wave." I nodded.

Sparks of red and blue came out and danced around me. I giggled.

"Congratulations, Miss Vicerrente!" He said. "How did you know my name?" I asked. It sounded a tad suspicious.

He laughs, "Your father came to this very wand shop when he was eleven. 14 ½ inches, Dragon heart-string, surprisingly springy, and good for transfiguration. It was only a matter of time till you came, I was wondering what was delaying your arrival though. It will be 12 galleons."

I nodded him the money, "Thank you sir have a great day!" I called out as I left.

"Like-wise my dear!" I heard him call back. I smiled.

I checked my watch 2:15, I should head back to Madam Malkins.

I sit in front of the store on a bench staring at the vendor. My stomach grumbles, I can smell the beef jerky, "Might as well, I haven't eaten much at breakfast." I thought.

I bought a bag, he gave me like 3 dozen though. I'll give the rest to Al he'll like it.

I heard whimpering and something pawing at my ankle, "Blasted dog! He has been standing there all day! Shoo!" explained the vendor trying to kick the puppy away.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I picked up the puppy as I left. He looked like he was starving and I can even see his rib cage.

"Here sweetie, you can have some of mine." I smiled as I see him attack the rather large piece of meat I handed out to him.

"Do you like it?" I asked. He barked as a response.

"Yeah I like it too!" I say petting his head.

"So you like mutts?" I jump.

"Oh my gods, don't scare me like that you- Oh hi Sirius, watcha doin?" He chuckles.

"Nothing much, just hiding from my parents." He said gazing at the puppy that was dozing off on my lap.

"He looks kind of like a wolf, with its shaggy black hair and all."

"Yeah, but he is really cute. I think I'll talk Professor McGonagall into keeping him." I said cradling the pup.

"Oh! You know Minnie?" he asked. "Minnie?" "Yeah, her name is Minerva, so me and my mates call her Minnie because it bugs her. But I am pretty sure she secretly likes it." I laugh and gaze at my watch, 2:30.

"Sirius, do me a favor?" "Yes my dear Libs you may be my girlfriend." He smiled trying to hug me.

"What? No, can you watch him for a sec? I need to pick up my robes." I said holding him back.

"Oh…well okay." I thanked him and went inside.

"Hello deary, right on time! Here you go, I hope they fit nicely." I thanked her and left.

Expecting to see a handsome guy holding a puppy outside was a huge understatement. He was nowhere in sight! Worst of all he stole my jerky! Siriusly? "Ha ha siriusly. I'm a genius." I thought smiling.

I walk around calling Sirius! Everyone gave me weird looks, "Nice first impression Libs." I say to myself.

With a long sigh, I sat myself on a bench somewhere I didn't even know anymore.

"Great I lost my dog and myself, very smart Libs." I say to myself.

Hands cover my eyes,"Guess who?" "Sirius, I can't believe you stole my dog I mean really?"

I turn around and guess what…it wasn't Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>Short-ish but I feel like updating a few today. It's sunday MY CHILLAXING DAY :D<strong>

**Thank you:**

**Julie662-Thanks so much, totally loved the review btw!**

**DZAuthor AKA DZMom-Your review really cheered me up thanks!**

**EvacuateTheDancefloor-Love you bud!**


	4. The Great Sigh

**Remember Ya'll...The Marauders became animagi at 5th year. This is barely their 3rd!**

* * *

><p>"Lucy, nice to see you again!" The snobby blonde chuckled. Behind him were two really big guys.<p>

"And you are?" I asked. "Goyle-Crabbe" they grunted. How I understood that was beyond me, I had to bite my tongue from laughter of how stupid they sounded…no offense.

"Oh? Libra, I didn't know we were on a pet name basis? May I call you poppet then?" He winked. You know, I'm starting to think he has some type of nervous twitch or something.

I just laughed at his question, he nods. I guess he thought I agree to it…oh well!"

"So I heard you were looking for Sirius, may I asked why poppet?"

"Well, he sort of took my dog so…" He nodded in understanding.

"Oh! So he finally found himself a mate to match his name then?" Goyle and Crabbe laughed really hard, but from what I can tell they sounded more like they were dying or something.

I know Canis Major and all but really? Constellation jokes? That died ever since Merlin did.

I cross my arms," What is it you need Lucius?" I asked.

"What? Can't I speak to a pretty girl without any ulterior motive?"

"Based on your smirk it appears not."

"Straight to the point I see. Well I was wondering if you would like to meet some of your soon to be fellow Slytherins?"

"Thank you for the kind offer but I promised to meet Professor McGonagall at the Leaky Cauldron at 3:00, I'm sorry." I got up and left. Leaving a stunned Malfoy behind.

I finally found the Leaky Cauldron and inside you wouldn't believe who I saw! Sirius black cuddling to a sleeping puppy and conversing with Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Black How _many_ times do I have to tell you. Do not call me Minnie!"

"Oh Minnie! Don't reject my love!" he announced dramatically.

Professor McGonagall just pinches the bridge of her nose exhaling a great sigh. Drinking the remaining butterbeer in her glass.

"Hey Libs!" He waved.

"Miss Vicerrente, I pity you for knowing him."

"Also here is your dog. What are you going to name him?" He asked

"You mean to tell me he is yours?" she sighs," It said clear as day, that only cats, owls and toads are allowed!"

I pout, "Please? Al will be all alone while I go to class and…P-Padfoot, yeah Padfoot will keep him company!"

She sighs, and goes to pay for her butterbeer.

"Nice name *cough cough* diversion. Pa-adf-foot" putting extra emphasis on the A and F.

"Gods Sirius, you just left! I even had to talk to Malfoy who gave out a huge corny joke about your name," taking a deep intake of air," He even calls me Poppet! Like what the fuck?"

He barks out laughter," Can he be any more of a loser?"

"You're no better! You stole my jerk!" I couldn't help but crack a smile of how silly it sounded.

"Oh well…Anyways! You aren't gonna hate me anymore when I tell you what I got you-u-u!" He winked.

Biting my lip, I can never deny my curiosity, "What?"

He smiles,"Look." He handed me a heavy bag. Inside was a leash, a magical collar, treats, manuals on how to take care of a dog, and dog food.

"Aw thanks Sirius!" I hug him.

Professor McGonagall comes back with another sigh, "Another girl seems to have fallen for your charm, mister Black. Sadly I enjoyed this one's company."

I break out into laughter, everyone turned around," Professor, I can assure you that I have no romantic intentions with Sirius, I am merely an acquaintance of his." I smile

"Not yet anyway…"he mutters. I sigh.

"Well, let's go, you may bring Padfoot. Till tomorrow, Mr. Black."

"Bye Minnie! Bye Libs!" he waves. As I feel that stomach churning effect from the floo.

"Well I don't know about you but I for one am famished. What do you say about having lunch at my office, you can bring Al?" I smile

"Professor, you had me at lunch. I'll just drop this off and get Al." I exit her office, and head down the hall to Athena.

"Password?" I called. "Parangariqutirimiquaro." The portrait opened revealing Al scrambled on the floor coloring what appeared to be a magical creatures coloring page. "Probably from Hagrid. How nice." I thought

"Hey Pal!" "Hey Libs, guess what Hagrid got me!" He said without looking up.

"Hm, let me guess…a coloring page?"

"No fair! You looked!"He whined, still not looking up.

"Well since you don't seem interested. I won't show you what I got us." I dramatically sighed as if in disdain.

A couple of minutes passed, "What?" Al certainly has my curiosity as well.

I chuckle, "Meet Padfoot." Taking out a sleeping puppy.

"Is he dead?" I chuckles," No silly! He is sleeping. Let's let him sleep on the couch okay?" He nodded in agreement as he slowly petted the sleeping pup. "Oh by the way. Professor McGonagall invited us to have lunch at her office. Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course Libs! You know how I love eating!" he grins.

Al was a serious glutton but since he has always been an active kid he has always been able to get rid of the weight fast. Thought it made him eat even more.

"Well then let's go." I grab his hand as we walk through the portrait. Imagine it closing on you as the walk through? That's why I always make sure of walking a bit faster than usually as I cross over.

Right on we walk head first into someone's chest. With a great oomph, "mind you child! Watch where you're going!" "I am so sorry sir." I looked up focusing on his features. He had long platinum blonde hair to his shoulders, grey eyes, he was wearing dark green robes, and was holding a cane with a snakes head on the top with ruby eyes. He reminded me a great deal of Lucius…I wonder.

"By any chance, do you happen to be Mr. Malfoy?" I ask.

He smirks, "Yes I am, Mr. Abraxas Malfoy at your service. And you are?" He grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles.

"Libra Vicerrente sir, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." It's my turn to smirk, " I met your son today at Diagon Alley. He was quite…interesting." I wasn't lying he was interesting…but not for the good reasons.

Abrazas was still smirking, "I wonder" I thought. I gently probe into his mind.

"I shall certainly speak to Lucius about this…ooh imagine having her as my son's bride…she appears to be at least fifteen…maybe I can have fun as well." I get out of his thoughts in disgust. I mean what a pedophile. I quickly hide my disgust.

He laughs out loud. Immediately I recognize his laughter.

"He was one of the men that laughed about mummy, Libs" Al said in my mind.

"May I ask what is so funny, Mr. Malfoy?" I ask. He stopped laughing putting on his annoying smirk once again.

"Nothing my dear. I just thought of something amusing" I nod, " Well it was a pleasure meeting you sir, but I have an appointment with Professor McGonagall. Good day." I grab A;'s hand and stride passed him. "Good day to you too, Miss Vicerrente. I hope we meet again very soon."

I open Professor McGonagall's door of her office.

She was sitting there reading the Daily profit.

"I was beginning to think you were kidnapped." She joked.

"You could call it that…" I mutter. "What?" "Nothing!" I smile.

"We met Mr. Malloy." Al said between bites of a biscuit.

"You mean Malfoy?" We nodded. She sighs," Poor Albus, that man always has to deal with Mr. Malfoy's constant complaints.

* * *

><p>This is the last remaining chapters i have written so far. So yes this means I GOTTA GET TO WORK :D I have to admit, it's a good past time in class.<p>

Hope you like it.


	5. SORTING

**GAH I AM SOOO SORRY! i had finals two weeks ago then graduation. Then when i finally got into summer my wifi crashed so i was totally internet-less all last week. Finally i got it back today! _CHAPARRO MANDAME UN MENSAJE POR TUMBLR!_ Love ya'll For those who DON'T review don't be shy send me one. I don't bite...much.. lol jk but seriously please review! Love you all!**

* * *

><p>"Well I'm pretty sure that a parent would have received some type of notice for how many complaints he keeps submitting…right?"<p>

"See, that's the problem he isn't just any other parent. He is one of the School's Governor's. So he has a small bit of authority which allows him to critic the headmaster. The point is he always causes problems for people. So if he bugs you, just tell Dumbledore or myself and we will handle it." She smiled and began to eat her biscuit as well.

We sort of dropped it at that and resumed our lunch.

The whole day seemed more like a blur. As if everything was going at full speed but I was falling behind. I thought of many things. Tom, Al, my first day, Mr. Malfoy were part of it. You know the same old things.

No sooner night came and I was changed for bed with Padfoot sleeping in the middle and Al on the right. He never was able to sleep by himself.

The next morning came just as fast.

I woke up straight away, really careful not to wake Al or Padfoot up. He gets grumpy in the mornings, and Padfoot won't make it any better.

I do my daily routine as usual: Wake up, shower, dress, brush hair, work with it, brush my teeth, and leave.

After putting on my black robes and wrestling my now tame hair I wait outside, I tip toe outside the room heading towards Professor McGonagall's office as she instructed me to do before the sorting began.

"Hello Libra, right on time as usual. Now there has been some sort of a mix up. You see instead of sitting with me and Albus at the Head table and introduce you there. We are going to let you be sorted with the first years. You don't mind right?"

I shake my head, "No it's okay." I smile. Obviously I had a problem with it but they have done a lot for me already the least I can do is not complain.

It was almost time for the sorting so Professor McGonagall left me in front if the great hall. As the students began to walk in, they all gave me odd looks but I suppose they assumed I got there early to wait for my friends or something.

The last bunch closed the door behind them leaving me to wait alone (again) outside.

"Hurry up Firs' years!" bellowed a familiar voice. I instantly smile as I see my wonderful giant friend.

"Hello Hagrid!"

"Hullo Libs, I know yer hate people who give yer a lot er' buts, but yer goin' ter haveta stand at the back. These firs' years are as short as last year's bunch."

I laugh, "It's okay Hagrid, I don't mind." I walk to the back. Suddenly these unfamiliar butterflies fly flutter in my stomach. What is this feeling? Nervousness? What? I'm never nervous!

Then finally the dreaded knock Professor McGonagall warned me about sounded against the door and Hagrid opened it ushering the first years in.

As I was about to get in he whispered a good luck and closed the door behind me.

The dreaded moment of course. Everyone just stared at me, as if I were the giant squid's long los sister or something!

I didn't care much though, I mean I was seriously debating myself on whether I should just run out live my life hid out in the shrieking shack! Who would go there? It is haunted anyway.

We made it to the front and no sooner the sorting began. Little by little the crowd grew smaller and no sooner (again) it was just me…

"Welcome back to a new year everyone! That was an awfully long sorting, no matter we have one more student to sort. Her name is Libra Vicerrente and no matter which house she ends up in please make her feel welcome. She will be joining the third years!" Dumbledore from the podium ushers me to sit on the stool.

I pick up the homely hat and place it on my head. "Does this run on batteries or something?" I thought to myself.

"Ah yes another one of Merlin's descendants." I jump at the sudden noise."Who said that?" I thought. Everyone was snickering at me," Yup another of my infamous impressions." I thought.

The hat laughs," Only expected of you! No matter I haven't has one of you lot since 1940. I believe it was from your mother's side, correct?" I nod.

"Good, let's see now. You are very loyal but you don't fit Hufflepuff's criteria. You are tremendously brave, but no not Gryffindor worthy. Ah but you are very sly. Perfect for Slytherin."

"No please not Slytherin! I don't want to be with that git Malfoy." I whisper.

"Are you sure? I guess you will be put in _**RAVENCLAW**_!" The table at my far right cheers like mad! I get up and walk to them, plopping myself next to a red head. "Hi! I'm Liselle." She smiled.

"I would tell you my name but I'm pretty sure you know that already."She laughs at my sarcasm.

"Since you are new, let me introduce you to some of your fellow crows." She jokes," The blonde guy over there is Travis. He is really smart but seriously has the sensitivity of a toothbrush. The tall ginger over there is my big brother Brenton, but we call him Brent because it pisses him off. THAT over there is the annoying one and only Bianca Whithers. There are only so many girls in our house our year and we had to be stuck with the spoilt princess. Trust me unless you are clinically insane, avoid it at all cause."

She introduced me to all sorts of people with strange names. For example, one was nicknamed Lil'b, but in truth nobody actually knows why that call him that.

When the feast came upon us we just laughed and talked like nobody's business, "Oh my dear Libs, I think we will get along swimmingly!" she said wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"Well, I think it is about time that we bid ado. For parting is such sweet sorrow. Good night!" We get up and start heading to the doors.

"Ooh! You are going to love the dorms. They are quite…unique?" I chuckled. But then a suddenly a terribly annoying voice came up to me which wiped my smile away.

"Poppet! So glad I can see you again! I didn't see you on the train, I was hoping to sit with you." He smiles.

"My apologies dear dear Lucy, I didn't come here by train. I'm sure your father has told you of my accommodations here at Hogwarst?"

"Oh well I just assumed- well anyways, I would like to introduce you to some great friends of mine. This is Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, and you met Goyle and Crabbe. They are in fifth year with me. She is Bellatrix Black who is a fourth year. Narcissa Black, Rabastan Lestrange, and Evan Rosier are in your year. And finally, Regulus Black and Bartemus Crouch who are in their second year." As they were introduced they waved at me, except this girl who has a big bush of black curly hair, that just crossed her arms at me.

"Pleasure to meet you. Again, I am Libra Vicerrente. I'm in your care. But sadly I must retire. Good night." I smile at them partially being dragged by Lis.

"K' so where is this wonderful common room you speak of?"

"Don't common room me! Fill me in on how you know the ice prince and why he calls you poppet!  
>she said completely blowing off my question. I sigh," I'll tell you later, I promise." She grunts as her approval.<p>

She leads me in front of this statue of a Raven that has a large beak.

" _Light as a feather, they fall like snow._

_My cheeks are burning in pink and rose._

_When the world is warming, you will see me there._

_But keep looking because my love is rare._

_Hundreds of suitors want my hand._

_But slowly my glow no longer stands. What am I_?" The statue closes it's beak awaiting our answer.

"Any idea?" asked Lis. "Not one." I reply.

I sigh,"Hm It is obviously referring to spring, it is pink. It has to be something with a flower. Hm pink..and flowers? Cherry blossom." I call.

"Well, look at you all grown up answering your first riddle. We go inside and everything is literally blue.

The ceiling look like the sky, the couches were dark velvety blue, the carpets, the stairs. "Boys live in the right and girls the left." She pointed. We walk up the stairs to the third years floor, which only had one door.

Inside were three beds with blue floral print sheets with blue and silver curtains. On the middle bed, sat a girl with black straight hair painting her toe nails blue. "What is with Ravenclaw's and blue?" I thought. She looks up.

"Oh black isn't her natural color. I can see a few red hair at the roots." I thought.

"You must be Libra! Nice to meet you! I'm Bianca Whithers." She flips her hair," I can just tell we are going to be the best of friends. I'll even introduce you to some people! Wouldn't want you meddling with the wrong sort now would we?" she opened her arms signaling a hug openly scoffing at Lis.

"I didn't know the _right _sort were pig headed snobs!"

"Unless you are referring to yourself!"

"Glad to know I'm the right sort, but sweetie I think you need to get your eyes checked. I knew you were in denial but this is over the hill." Fake yawns Lis.

"Whatever! I'm going to bed, I'll talk to you later Libs." She pulled her night mask over her eyes with her perfectly manicured hands and went to sleep.

"Okay from the two beds left which do you want? I personally like the door because the window makes you feel you are going to fall out or something." I chuckled at my friends rambling.

'No, It's okay I'll take the window." Smiling, "How bad can it be?" I thought.

"Thanks!" Lis grins and throws herself onto the bed. I follow suit but that was a huge mistake! Lis wasn't kidding about the view. Pretty, but I totally felt like some bbird. Ha ha bird, get it? Because…you know..Ravenclaw? Okay I'll shut up now, mind.

Maybe this year won't be so bad after all?

Oh! I really hope I didn't jinx that…

* * *

><p><strong>AGAIN DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW. I SHALL LOVE YOU ETERNALLY IF YOU DO!<strong>

**-MIRIDEA~  
><strong>


End file.
